


11:57pm

by orphan_account



Series: I Spoon Feed You Bastards Shit [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Groomed Sonic, Groomer Shadow, Grooming, M/M, Manipulative Shadow, Mental Abuse, Mentioned/Hinted Rape/Non-Con, Overage/Minor Relationship, Post-Sonic Forces, Sex Scene From Every Night, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Trauma, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sonic knocks, and Shadow answers.The sex scene referenced in paragraph one and two of ‘Every Night’. It is recommended to read ‘Every Night’ before ‘11:57pm’.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: I Spoon Feed You Bastards Shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958941
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	11:57pm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811457) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Every night, Sonic knocked on his door. Shadow didn't know what confused him more, the fact it happened or how he let it happen. He doesn't rely on it, he doesn't think of it. ( _11:57, he'll be there soon._ )

Shadow stood up and walked to the door, pulling it open before Sonic's fist could meet the metal. They're underground, Shadow reasoned, it's going to echo. He didn't let the younger get a word in, grabbing his bicep and roughly pulling him in. The agent’s hand shot out to block the reflexive punch he received in response. Hushed apologises were given, quickly silenced by the ebony mashing their lips together. Peach and tan lips awkwardly pressed together in the sense of two puzzle pieces being put together wrong. 

Shadow pushed the azure back, not supporting him when he fell. He went rough, distracting the hero with him and _only him_. 

Sonic bounced when he hit the mattress, quills spreading out behind him. Shadow swept down, stealing a bruising kiss from peach lips that spoke of innocence and righteousness in the sunlight. But now, under the cover of darkness, Shadow stole the innocence from those lips, staining the gorgeous body beneath him with sins. (He didn't know how he felt about that). 

The younger moaned into their joined lips, the elder taking the chance to plunge his tongue into the cavity. While his tongue ravaged the warm mouth, his hands were stripped of dusty gloves that were tossed to a corner of the dark room. Clawed hands roamed over the azure hero’s body, tracing protruding scars and soft curves. Sharp clawed fingers delved into deceptively thick fawn fur, pinching and rubbing the hardened nubs that sat on the teenage hedgehog's chest. 

Twisting his head, Sonic desperately gasped for air, his efforts made harder by the continuous stream of garbled moans slipping from his slightly swollen lips. One of Shadow’s hands moved from Sonic's hip to his mouth, muffling the moans. (Too loud. He's always too loud.( _If someone hears, they'll fix the damage done. They'll help him properly._ (Shadow ignores a lot of thoughts on this matter; this thought receives the same treatment as its many predecessors and the many successors that would inevitably come))). 

With a hand over his face, it made it significantly harder to breathe, but Sonic made no sign of displeasure. The hero squirmed under Shadow’s practiced hand, his protective pouch swelling. The hand covering Sonic's mouth trailed from the azure’s face to his crotch. Ruby red eyes slowly swept over the panting, moaning hero's body, the sight sending blood to Shadow’s crotch. The agent groaned lowely when Sonic's hands found his swelling pouch. (He'd been wondering where those hands were). 

Shadow didn't know when Sonic took his crisp white gloves off, because they were definitely on when Sonic entered. The bare, shaky hands massaged the ebony's crotch, coaxing out his large, half hard cock, while the ebony did the same to the azure’s smaller organ. After making sure Sonic's penis wouldn't retract, Shadow moved his hand below, tracing the pucked ring of muscles below Sonic's fluffy tail. Doing his best to not be distracted by the skilled hands stroking him to full mast, (He tried not to think about the fact a child is skilled at handjobs), Shadow eased a finger into Sonic, swooping down to distract the hedgehog from the pain. His hand that had remained playing with Sonic's chest moved, resting behind the younger’s head, buried deep in azure quills, gently scratching at the sensitive skin that not many dared to touch. 

Purrs mingled with moans, small canines biting fawn lips in effort to muffle the pleasured noises. “Shadow, more,” he moaned out. Shadow pushed a second and third finger into the hedgehog, immediately finding the hero's prostate, causing him to remove a hand from Shadow to muffle his loud scream. Shadow pushed the bundle of nerves as he scissored his fingers, loosening the tight muscles. Retracting his hand, he smirked smugly at the needy whimper the action earned him. 

Gently pushing away the hand that was playing with him, he lined his large member up with Sonic’s unlubed, stretched hole. (Shadow desperately tried to ignore Sonic’s age.(He failed.( _He's sixteen!_ ))). He slowly slid in, glands on his penis providing enough lubricant. Shadow bottomed out, groaning, their pelvis’ pressed together. Taking a deep breath, he stayed still, allowing the gasping hedgehog to adjust. Shadow’s scorching ruby orbs slowly slipped over the body below him. Flushed fawn cheeks, half lidded emerald orbs, parted peach lips. Tense abdomen, the slight, almost unnoticeable bulge of Shadow inside. His eyes found where his cock was swallowed by Sonic's hole. There were many things rushing through Shadow’s head, but he didn't voice any of them. (He was too disgusted by himself). 

With a quiet whisper of “Shadow, harder, please”, Sonic gyrated his hips, and they both moaned. Taking his queue, Shadow thrusted in and out of Sonic's squirming body. The agent growled lustfully, the sound causing a shiver to go down the hero's spine. Shadow lowered his head and began suckling on Sonic's perky nipples, earning a squeak that fell into an airy moan.

The azure hero lay writhing beneath him, and in a moment of clarity, Shadow wonders if what he is doing is right, before being swept away in mindless pleasure.

Snarling, Shadow thrusted harder, the bed beginning to creak out its protests. Sonic's emerald eyes widened, before they fluttered shut. Both his hands were on his face, quieting his sounds of pleasure. Shadow tugged the hands away, swooping down to swallow desperate moans while his pegged Sonic's prostate _every single time._

Shadow's tongue down his throat and cock in his ass tipped the azure hedgehog over edge, and he screamed into the kiss he was engaged in, orgasming between the two and painting their abdomens white. Shadow thrusted harder, groaning at the delicious tightening. Sonic whimpered from the overstimulation, tears streaming from his squeezed shut eyes. Shadow’s hips stuttered, and he spilled his hot seed into Sonic's silky insides. He continued to lazily move his hips, milking his orgasm. 

Despite crying and being in pain, Sonic never said a word against his actions. (Once Sonic is through that door, the only words he says are ‘more’, ‘harder’, ‘please’ and ‘Shadow’.(Shadow's once again unable to discern how he feels about this information.( _He shouldn't know it_ ))). 

Shadow pulled out, a string of black semen connected to Shadow's tip. Black semen dribbled from Sonic's gaping hole, staining the base of his tail dark blue. Panting, Shadow flopped down next to Sonic, the too small bed still creaking from the abuse it received. 

Sonic chuckled sadly. (Sonic does that every time.(Shadow tries to ignore, he really does)). Sonic never tells Shadow why he _really_ comes every night. ( _”Do you want to-” “No.”_ ). But Shadow still knows. (He wondered why Sonic used sex after what Infinite put him through).

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Shadow's semen is black is because he's an alien. Don't worry, STD's aren't in this shit storm of a series. Probably it's only redeeming factor.


End file.
